Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle: Adventure in New York
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: When a young teen and her older sister move to NYC, an adventure of a lifetime is discovered as new friends are made, love is found, and all hell seems to break loose. Rated M for Mature due to language. R
1. Character Profile

Name: Zoey

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Race: Human

Height: 5'6"

Appearance: Long legs, tan, lavender purple hair color that down to midback, and eyes the colors of emeralds

Family: Eighteen year old sister, Shilo

Friends: April, Casey, the Turtles, Master Splinter

Crush: Donni


	2. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TMNT

Movie: 1990

Pairing: Donnie x OC

* * *

Zoey hadn't even been out of the sewer yet when she heard shouting and things being broken and smashed. It was coming from the lair! She had just been there seeing Splinter. Attempting to wait for the turtles to come home from the home of the 'infamous' new's reporter, April O'Niel, the woman Donnie had messaged me about the moment Raph got her to the lair, which was the whole reason for Zoey being there so as to help ease April into it but it seemed she was too late, before going back to the surface and heading home to her sister. Zoey had been hoping to spend some time with Donnie, but it was growing late and Zoey knew her sister was gonna be freaking out. With very little knowledge in fighting, although she had taken some time to learn from Splinter and the turtles, she hurried back the way she came to the lair. She had learned and mesmerized her way around by now. Making it back to the lair, she found she was too late. The place was destroyed. The wood that served as the door was broken down and things were tossed about. Smashed even. She covered her mouth in horror and looked towards the room she knew Splinter stayed in. "Splinter? Splinter!" She called then hurried to the room with dread in her heart. She pushed aside the beaded curtain and her heart fell. The small coffee table that held his beautiful china cups and teapot was flipped over. The cups were broken and the tea was spilled. "Oh no..." She whispered and fell to a defeated lean against the wall. She couldn't believe it. He was gone. Right about now, Zoey was feeling a huge amount of blame on her shoulders. If she had only taken that offer to stay the night...Maybe she could have...Saved him. Zoey left the room and went back into the chaotic and messy main room. She heard the voices of the turtle, particularly Mikey saying, "She loved us!" which no doubt April had adjusted to them and was going to love their company just as much Zoey loved being with them, and her heart sank.

"Hold it guys!" She then heard Leo. Zoey took a few steps back and stood there defeated as the turtles came in. Leo dropped his swords, Mikey stood there and looked in shock, Donnie lowered his boa staff and it broke Zoey's heart to pieces to watch his face fall to depression, and Raph...He pushed through and Zoey looked to the ground. Expected to be yelled at. To be blamed. But his sais never lowered as he screamed in frustration. Zoey flinched and covered her ears as tears stung at her eyes. She couldn't face Raph. She slowly lifted her head and looked to Leo and most importantly Donnie. All she could find herself saying was, "I'm sorry..." Both Donnie and Leo looked surprised at her words. This hadn't been her fault. They knew that. They weren't mad at her. They hadn't even known she had been here. Sure they knew she was suppose to be coming, but from the way she sounded on the phone, they weren't sure she would have been able to get away from her sister. So it was a bit of a surprise to see her here but at the same time...

"Zoey...This isn't your fault..." Donnie said comfortingly. Emotionally and mentally, he was glad that she was okay. He would have been heart broken if someone had taken her. Not that he would ever admit he was feeling something towards her. He was too shy for that. But his brothers could see it between them.

"Come on...We can't stay here." Leo said suddenly. Zoey looked to him. "Zoey, you're coming with us. You're too precious to loose too." He said. He meant it in a friendly way. He had seen the way she and Donnie seemed to just...fit together like a puzzle. It made him happy that there was someone out there for Donnie. Zoey's cheeks flared to life as she nodded sadly.

"An' go where, Leo!" Raph spoke suddenly. Angry. Zoey flinched at his tone. "Inta hidin'? No! We need ta get back Splinter!"

"We will Raph!" Zoey said as she looked at him. Speaking before Leo. "We will...but none of us will be much use trying to fight while depressed or hot headed." She said before walking over to Donnie, Leo, and Mikey.

"There's one other place we can go..." Mikey said solemnly.

"April's." Zoey finished for him. Leo and Donnie nodded in agreement. Raph gave into his brother's and to Zoey and depressingly left with them to April's place


	3. Chaptor One: The Rescue

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TMNT

Movie: 1990

Pairing: Donnie x OC

* * *

Zoey and her sister Shilo had only been living in New York City for a few months now. They always had the news on at hone but neither sister really paid attention to it. But if there was one thing the sisters were learning, it was that this April O'Niel chick was too nosy for her own good. Great reporter. Just nosy.

Zoey was a girl of 5'6. She was slim and curvy. She had long legs and a tan. Her hair was down to her midback. It was a regular lavender purple color. Most assumed she died it this color. But it was natural. Her eyes were the colors of emeralds. She was 15 and would be turning 16 in a few months. Her sister...Shilo stood at a 6'2 height. She was curvy like her sister. She too had long legs. Her dark purple hair reached to her waist. Shilo's eyes were a lavender purple. Shilo was older than Zoey three years. Currently 18, Shilo was the legal guardian of her sister now. And Shilo's career choice had moved them to New York City. Fashion capital of the USA.

* * *

Two months of living in NYC and already I was in trouble! I hadn't noticed how late it got when I left Nikkie's house. And somewhere between realizing the time and getting home, I was being chased by a group of thugs! Not my night! I ducked into an ally way hoping to escape. But it was a dead end. "Awe, crap!" I said before turning around to face my attackers. They were all grinning dangerously. I laughed nervously. "You guys wouldn't hit a girl would you?" I said quietly and was proven wrong. They would hit a girl! One them backhanded me and I yelped. I began to struggle against them to get away and just when I thought it was over for me by pinned to the wall...The most incredible thing happened! I was saved. By four really awesome ninjas


	4. Chapter Two: My Lips Are Sealed

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TMNT

Movie: 1990

Pairing: Donnie x OC

* * *

They dropped down from the roofs and landed in front if me. But before I could get a good look at them, the only light near me was knocked out. I screamed and covered myself from the falling glass. After that, I could hear the sounds of a fight. Being as blinded as I was in my sudden darkness, I felt something grab my hand and drag me out of the ally way. I wasn't going to just let my savior run away after that. I gripped the strange three fingered hand and stopped my savior from leaving me. "Wait!" I said. Once in the light...I could see it was a turtle! A purple bandanna framed gentle eyes. Yes, I was mildly a little freaked out by the fact I was saved by a turtle, but if he saved me and was helping me, he must have been good! Elbow and knee pads were on his rather yummy muscled body. He had a boa staff held to the back of his shell. "What's your name?" I asked him. He looked at me and I could tell he seemed to be debating something. That something being if I could be trusted. "I won't tell anyone honest! After all...You're one of the good guys if you're saving teens like me." I said with a smile. Trying to lighten the air.

"Donatello. But you can call me Donnie! Or Don..." He said. My eyes widened. He could talk! This had to be the coolest thing ever!

"Donatello..." I said softly as I let his hand go. "I'm Zoey."

"Nice to meet ya Zoey. You should be getting home kid." He turned and began to leave.

"There was more than just you! Three more..." He looked back to me shocked and I made a motion of zipping my lips before taking off towards our apartment. Little did I know...that at the time...We were living a block down from April's apartment


	5. Chapter Three: Curiosity Killed the Cat

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TMNT

Movie: 1990

Pairing: Donnie x OC

* * *

I never did actually go home. The first corner I had, I took it. Donnie seemed satisfied that I had apparently left. He turned his back and I began to follow from a safe distance. The best thing to happen to me in the few months of being here and he thought I was just going to let him get away. Psh. When I caught up to them I waited till they dropped down into the sewer, which gave a momentary pause, then followed in after. I didn't land as gracefully as them I'm sure, but I landed just so I wasn't harmed or made a sound. Which was a surprise. I could hear their voices debating words to describe their awesomeness of the battle they just one. I tracked their voices and rolled my eyes and stifled my laughter. Eventually their voices fell silent, somewhat, and I heard what sounded like a door opening. It wasn't long before I found it and silently walked in with their backs to me. "We were successful, master Splinter."

"Were you seen?" A deeper, wiser voice asked. All four turtles shook their heads but Donatello shifted uncomfortably. Splinter, who I could see to be a rat, cute!, since they were all kneeling down, gave a sigh and looked my way. I shook my head and pleaded with my eyes for him NOT to say anything! "You must try harder! The art of ninja is to work in concealment." He scolded lightly. The turtles all looked confused till the one in orange, and armed with nunchucks, looked at me.

"Like! Dudette!" I arched a brow. The rest turned to face me and I shifted shyly under their gaze.

"Zoey!" I bit my bottom lip and looked at Donnie with a nervous smile and a laugh.

"Uh...Hehe...Hey."

"Oh. Great. Way ta go Don!"

"Raphael! This is not his fault."

"How? Huh? He's da one who grabbed 'er!"

"Yeah, but I made sure she left to go home."

"Guys!" I said loudly. Startling them and making them look at me. "I wanted to thank ALL of my rescuers." I said with a huff. "So. Do I get to learn your names or what?


	6. Chapter Four: Meet the Turtles

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TMNT

Movie: 1990

Pairing: Donnie x OC

* * *

"So. Do I get to learn your names or what?" The turtles all looked at each other than looked to their master. I stood there fiddling a bit.

"I'm sorry master Splinter. I was careless. I was trying to make sure she got out of their okay and I saw her run off...But I...We can..."

"Donatello..."

"I honestly think that maybe we can trust her. I mean, look at how well she's taking this."

"Donatello..." Splinter tried again.

"I'm sorry master Splinter. Next time we'll be more successful in not being s-"

"DONNIE!" I pipped up. He froze and looked at me. I pointed to their master.

"Sorry master Splinter." The rat sighed and looked at me. Motioning me forward. I obliged and came forward shyly.

"I promise I wont say anything about any of you. To anyone. Not even to my sister." I said. He motioned for me to sit, down and I did. He began to tell me a story.

"For fifteen years now, we have been here. Before that time, I was a pet to my master Yoshio. Mimicking his movements from my cage, and learning the secret art of ninja. When we were forced to come to New York, I found myself, for the first time, without a home. Wondering the sewers. Scavenging for whatever I could find. And then one day. I came upon a shattered glass jar and four baby turtles!"

"That was us!" The orange turtle said. Making his brothers groan while I giggled.

"The little ones, were crawling in this strange glowing green ooze from a broken canister near by. I gathered them up in an old coffee can and when I awoke the next morning I received a shock. For they had doubled in size! I too was growing, particularly in intellect. And I was amazed at how intelligent they seemed. But nothing could have prepared me for what happened next. One of them spoke!"

"What did he say?" I asked excited. Totally absorbed into the story. Master Splinter looked hard at me and said, "Pizza," and from there I started laughing. Instantly knowing it had to have been the orange turtle who was the one who said it.

"More words followed and I began their teaching. Showing them all things I had learned from my master. And soon, I gave them all names." I watched as he looked to the one in blue. "Leonardo." Leonardo straightened his posture and smiled. Showoff was the first term to pop into my head. The second was kiss ass. Third...Gentlemen. He shifted over to the orange turtle. "Michelangelo."

"That's me." Michelangelo said pointing to himself. I giggled.

"You already know Donatello." I nodded. "And Raphael." I looked to the red one and was idly messing with one of his sais.

"So you're all named after the great men of the Renaissance. And my valiant heroes." I smiled and they all shifted with what I presumed was a blush spreading over their olive green skin.

"And what is your name my child?"

"Me? Oh, I'm Zoey. Zoey Wallace. But you can all me Zoe." I said as I looked around at them all. I think they were all still surprised I had seen one of them and followed them like this. Best of all, they were surprised I was handling this so well. I was their first human to see them.

"You do not seem at all afraid of us, my child."

"Should I be?" I retorted stretching.

"Can we keep her?" Michelangelo asked. I looked at him and arched a brow. Keep me? Like a pet? Splinter sighed.

"Kids." I giggled and got to my feet with a slight yawn.

"I should be going. Thank you all for saving me back there. It was very nice to meet you all." I said before turning and giving a small wave.

"Wait!" Splinter called out. I turned and faced him again. "My sons...Walk Zoey home."

"Oh, no...That's okay they do-"

"It is not safe for someone so young to walk these streets alone." I sighed and nodded my head.

"No problem dudette! We'll keep ya safe!"

"Mikey. Let's not scare her away now." Leonardo scolded.

"I don't think you guys could if you tried." I told him grinning.

"She's got ya there Leo." Raph said from behind me. I giggled and nodded my head as I walked out of the lair with the turtles and followed them through the address after giving them my address.

Before long we had reached my home and I frowned. It had been a somewhat long walk sure, but it had been fun! I was getting to know the turtles and before we had come to my sewer exit, we were all laughing. But now it was time to go and I knew I was in for one HELL of a lecture. "Well...This is me. I wish I didn't have to go." I said frowning.

"Yea me too." Mikey said. I smiled softly and hugged him.

"Thanks for the escort home guys. Will it...Be okay if I see you guys tomorrow?" I asked. The brothers all looked at each other then nodded. Leo stepped forward.

"Of course, Zoey. We would be honored to have your visit." I giggled at Leo. He was so...Honorable. I liked that. Nodding satisfied, I climbed out of the sewer with their help and got up onto my street. I looked around carefully then darted over to my apartment and slipped inside and upstairs to my sister. Shilo. Oh, this was not going to be fun...


	7. Chapter Five: One of the Guys

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TMNT

Movie: 1990

Pairing: Donnie x OC

* * *

Six weeks later and I had been training with the turtles. Learning the art of Ninjutsu and the art of invisibility. They were each teaching me everything I needed to know. Donnie taught me strategies. Leo taught self meditation. Raph taught me how to use their weapons and any other weapons that were laying around. Mikey...Mikey was being a bad influence and teaching me pranks and how to pull them on his brothers. Let me tell you. Running and hiding from a ninja is a lot harder than one thinks! Especially when it's Raph whose the one whose chasing me. And Master Splinter has been teaching me how to turn anything into a weapon. Best part of all, he was calling me his daughter.

I was now OFFICIALLY apart of the family. This made me happy. EXTREMELY happy. To make me feel even more welcomed amongst them, they gave me a mask to wear too! A green one. Imagine that. Day after day, the news lady, April, was getting more and more daring with her reports. Master Splinter had started to grow concern about the woman because apparently this Foot clan was pretty dangerous. And April was likely to wind up getting killed from these guys. Because of that fear and worry, Master Splinter was setting up to have the turtles and I to watch her. Till then, I was continuing my training on my Ninjutsu. Especially on the concealment part.

Over the weeks of my training, I had also spent an exceptionally amount of time with Donnie. Talking about nearly everything and anything! I was growing really close to him. And Mikey. Mikey was like a little brother, or older brother, I never really had. It was nice. And Donnie...his ranting voice was just pleasant to listen. Besides. A smart guy with hot, tight muscles...human or not, I couldn't help myself but to be around someone who had my interest. And he had it bad.

By the time a month had come, I was an experienced Ninja and it was time to go out on that outing to watch April. It was hard to believe that there was a chance that she would be jumped by the Foot. But it was a real possibility. And it was up to us to protect her now. Fun. So that's where we were. Perched near by on a rooftop watching the news station. Waiting for nosy April to stick her head out. I had learned by now to make anything into a weapon and I learned how to handle my 'brothers' weapons as well. But my favorite weapon of all time to use was my Kusari-Gama.

My Kusari-Gama is a combination of a sickle, a short scythe, and a long chain with a weight attached to the end of it. The sickle can be used in a slashing or stabbing motion, as well as the ability to block and hook opponents weapons. By holding the chain portion of the weapon, the sickle could be swung around to get a greater reach with it. The chain portion of the weapon was most often used for trapping an enemy or his weapon. Once tangled up with the chain, the ninja could finish him off with the sickle. This was a weapon the ninja invented out of farming tools they used. But enough about the history.

April had come out of the news station now and it was time for action. A group of thugs were starting to move it. Time to get to work


	8. Chapter Six: This is Like Meditating

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TMNT

Movie: 1990

Pairing: Donnie x OC

* * *

We stealthily jumped down from the rooftop and waited in the shadows. April walked to her car but was startled by a rat. I rolled my eyes. As she stepped off the crates she had climbed up onto, she walked over to her van, but stopped short. We saw the thugs that were stealing. They looked to her then to each other. Then back to her. April had begun to back up. "Bad timing."

"You're telling me..."

"Get her purse!" One of them said and they moved in on the fleeing April, who began crying for help.

"That's our que." Leo said. I nodded my head and started to swing my Kusari-Gama above me in a circle before I shot it out as Raph threw his sai. Knocking Raph's sai into the light, we moved in. Hidden in the black of night, we took care of the creeps and got them tied up quickly. There was a near by sewer drain that became our exit out.

"Woah!" We pushed Mikey down quickly. I followed, Donnie behind me, and Raph behind him. Leo was in the lead. I noticed Raph lingered and that's when I saw he was missing a sai.

"Oh man..."

"Raph. It's gone. Don't worry. I can get it back for ya tomorrow." I said comforting. Softly so as not to be heard by the people above. He didn't seem to hear me. "Raph..." His sai must have been grabbed cause he cursed then jumped down. Following after the others with me coming behind him.

My 'brothers' were all cheering as they walked ahead of me. Their voices echoed around me. I could only giggle. "Oh, spectacular!"

"We were awesome, bros!"

"Awesome!"

"Yes dudes and dudettes. Major league butt kicking is back in town!" Mikey exclaimed. I giggled and ran to catch up. Jumping same time as them and landing gracefully on the balls of my feet.

"Awesome!" Leo shouts.

"Righteous!"

"Bossanova!" This gave us all pause as we looked at Donnie. "What?"

"Bossanova?" Mikey and I asked with a 'really?' look. Donnie thought for a moment.

"Chevynova?" We all groaned. "Excellent!" That was better. The rest of the way, I listened to Mikey and them cheer as we neared the lair. Raphael was still fuming over his lost sai.

"Alright!"

"Come on, let's move it." Leo said.

"I'm starving. We're talking major pizza attack here, dudes." I laughed at Mikey.

"Pizza! I need it. Oh, baby." I looked at Donnie oddly.

"You're all nut jobs!" I teased laughing.

"Oh, man!" Mikey looked back at Raphael.

"What's eating him, bros?" I waved my hand and told him they would find out soon enough.

"Give me three!" Leo said as we paused outside the door.

"You got it!"

"We were great!" I said. Following them all inside.

We all went inside with only four of the five of us a little more than giddy from what just happened. Once inside, Leo went right over to Master Splinter. "We have had our first major battle Master Splinter. they were many, but we kicked..." He paused, as if rethinking his words, and cleared his throat as he calmed down a bit. "We fought well."

"Were you seen?"

"Not this time." I said with a snicker.

"In this you must never lapse. Even those who would be our allies would not understand. Our domain is the shadow. Stray from it reluctantly. For when you do, you must strike hard and fade away...without a trace." Splinter said. All of us listening intently.

"I lost a sai!" Raph said suddenly.

"Then it is gone."

"But I can get it back! I can get it back!"

"Raphael, let it go."

"I can get it for you tomorrow Raphael. Just chill out." I said softly. Touching his arm in a gentle manner.

"Your ninja skills are reaching their peak. Only one truly important lesson remains, but must wait. I know it is hard for you here underground." Briefly my eyes strayed over to Mikey to see what he was doing and go figure he would be ordering a pizza.

"I want a large thick crust with double cheese, ham, pepperoni..."

"Your teenage minds are broad, eager." Splinter's words drew my attention again. "But you must never stop practicing the art of ninja. The art of invisibility." We all nodded our heads.

"Oh, but no anchovies!" I heard Mikey say. "And I mean no anchovies. You put anchovies on this thing, and you're in big trouble dude!" Suddenly a book of some sort was flying by my head and hitting Mikey, grabbing his attention.

"Michaelangelo!"

"That'll do. And the clock's ticking dude!" I looked over at Donnie and Leo as they laughed almost evilly. Mikey laughed but wondered his way back over to us.

"You are still young, but one day I will be gone. Use my teaching wisely." That's when we all sat down in front of him. "I suggest we all meditate on the events of this evening." He said as his eyes closed. Donnie, Mikey, and I got up then and played some music instead. Making Splinter open his eyes as all of us but Raphael began to dance. I was dancing in sync with Donnie and Mikey. Giggling all the while.

"Ninjutsu!" The three of us yelled suddenly. Splinter shook his head and I danced with Donnie.

"Well, this like meditating." Mikey said. Still dancing with us.

"Hey, Raph. Where you going?"

"Out ta movie." He said. I watched as he got on his trench coat and grabbed his hat. "Is that okay with chu?"

"Yeah..." I got back into the groove with Donnie and Mikey as he left.

"Sock it to me baby...


End file.
